Total Drama: Villains
by Aleister Bloodrive VII
Summary: What happen when my most evil OC becomes the host of the new total drama season? Now it's the turn of the villains and most evil ones on this new SYOC story! Will you become a villain? Or maybe a hero? Apps closed! 12/12 Campers remains, for now...
1. Chapter 1

A not so friendly intro:

The first thing we see is a very odd looking young man standing alone in a camp.  
His hair is pink and short, with several long, large clumps sticking out in several places. The bangs are straight-cut and end above the eyebrows, but do not stay very uniform. Two long pieces of hair extend from the bangs and hang low over his face.  
His skin is fair, maybe a little tanned but not too much, at least he takes sun.  
And his outfit appears to be an officer's uniform of sorts, consisting of a purple and light blue waistcoat, pink cravat, a two-part cape of red and purple that resembles a coat, a purple abbreviated coat with thick cuffs and gold shoulder bands with an amber-colored setting, fastened at the collar bone, and light blue pants tucked into silver-tinted leather boots.  
This is, if you don't know the new host for this Total Drama season, seriously!

"Greetings my beloved soon to be fans, I'm Harald Skeithwick! ex-camper and now host of total drama! I'm sure that you're wondering 'how you become the host if you're last season villain?' *chuckles* well... there's a good explanation for that but is way too long so let's just get to the point!"  
Our new host smirk before point to the camp, it's not better than any of the previous TD camps or sets but it's also somehow kinda different.

"This season the producers give me the chance of torture twelve souls... I was hoping to have a full cast of twenty four but not everything is possible, so twelve new campers will come to this secret located island called 'The Island' and battle against each other to win one hundred million dollars!  
Yeah is much money, isn't it? anyway here have the catch, the theme for this season is... Villains! Kyahahahahaha! forget about friendship and teamwork! this season challenges will reward and give advantage to the most evil and twisted ones!  
So... do you have ambition? Want to win this juicy money? or just want to show the world how evil you're? Then go and make your audition tape! I'll be waiting..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
Ask a weird and monotone voice that was undoubtedly female.

"Oh yeah... we also have a Co-host, the producer insist...  
Said an irritated Harald and then a girl appears out of nowhere.  
Her hair has messy bangs with various strands falling in the middle of her eyes, and two long and messy strands in both sides of her face, it is dirty blonde, and goes past her shoulders almost to her waist, her skin is pale white and a bit rosy and is currently wearing bandages that covers all her face but somehow she can still see in the bandages there's written 'VII' she's dresses in a deep blue and black gothic lolita dress with a ribbon in her collar and a pattern of teddy bears and music notes. It doesn't reach her knees. White stockings with music notes and deep blue shoes, in the left side of her head there's a beret of the same colour with a little ribbon.

"It's a pleasure to be here and stop Harald from killing the new campers, I'm Alice Krein but please call me Seven... seriously just Seven."  
Stated the new and creepy Co-host.

"She was one of the insects that have the honor of compete against me in the last season but now is the co-host... I actually don't bother to ask the producers why she, I guess is to avoid legal issues with accidental deaths or something like that..."  
Obviously Harald's challenges will be really dangerous or simply stupid so having Seven around would actually give the campers a chance to survive.

"You're as funny as always... So Harald, where are the campers?"

"It's too soon for they to appear, just wait..."

"No one has send you a single audition, have they?"

"Shut up! we are just starting this!"

"Don't worry future campers I won't let Harald kill anyone, feel free to make your audition without fear."  
That was the last that Seven said before the image slowly fades away and the logo TDV appears on the screen...

A/N: Aleister Bloodrive VII here! this is my new Syoc project "Total Drama: Villains" the host is one of my OCs, my villain OC! and the Co-Host is one of my sister's OCs but don't mind they let's focus on the Syoc stuff, shall we?  
Despite what our lovely host said we need all kind of characters not actually only villains and since I'm not that good managing too many characters I prefer to play safe and make a cast of 12 divided in two teams of 6.  
Expect a lot of moral stuffs on the challenges and keep in mind that these are made to push your characters toward the "Dark side", encouraging betrayal and egoism over the usual teamwork and friendship but remember that it's ultimately YOUR character's decision if they become a villain or not.  
However we also are going to have friendship, romance and I hope that a lot of character development for every camper even is Harald don't like it!  
I must also say that I'm going to manage most of the elimination so don't get mad if your character is eliminated early, I'm going to include a few non-elimination challenges so everyone will have more time to stay have the spotlight n.n The App is on my profile so go! copy paste it! and fill it! what are you waiting for!?

BTW this is not gonna be first come first serve I'm going to be a little picky with what characters I will accept for this story, so no perfect or one dimension characters please, give they flaws and struggles, something that I can use and develop through the story.


	2. Update!

Ladies and gentleman! this time our lovely host Mister Bloodrive brought us nothing more than a short and quick update!

What have this update? the cast list so far obviously!

Boys:

•Nate Jones.

•Nick Jones.

•

•

•

•

Girls:

•Jaylee Kena.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks.

•Hannah Snow.

•Beatrice Locks.

•

•

Now... the reasons for being accepted:

•Nate Jones: He is a cool character, I know him and think that I can do many things with him.

•Nick Jones: The brother of Nate, he have many possible plots in this story.

•Jaylee Kena: I like her, she is simple yet not plain, maybe not the most original but still a pretty nice character.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks: She is a VERY interesting character to write ;)

•Hannah Snow: I just read her personality and already have a few plots for her xD

Also she is a somewhat necessary character.

•Beatrice Locks: I'm not going to lie, I haven't idea of what to do with her but she is in! I like her and that's enough to be one of Harald's victims xD

As you can see we are currently lacking guys, don't get the wrong idea I LOVE the girls that are already accepted but I only have two spot left so the last two must be really amazing!

As for the guys I only have the Jones brothers, they're really cool dudes but I can't make a season with only two guys D:

WHAT I DON'T NEED:

•More loners and cold characters: I have enough loners and cold ones, so no more please.

•Characters with sad and depressing backgrounds: Believe it or not I'm going to feel really bad when I have to eliminate one of these so no more please, a bit of bullying is fine but being the only survivor of your family and have a terminal illness is going too far...

The point is that I unconsciously will give favoritism to these and that's not fair for the others.

WHAT I NEED:

•Guys: I already explain this e.e

•Original and unexpected Labels: Break the stereotypes! make something new and unique! Surprise me!

•Loveable characters: Each season has one or two of these!

Alright! that's all for now!


	3. Another Update!

And here we are with another short and quick update!

Firstly, thank to everyone who submitted a character, a few ones were rejected and I REALLY feel bad when I have to reject someone so... sorry guys u.u

Now the updated cast list!

Boys:

•Nate Jones.

•Nick Jones.

•Militun Kasun.

•Lucas Martinez.

•Zacharias Sophie Smyth.

•

Girls:

•Jaylee Kena.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks.

•Hannah Snow.

•Beatrice Locks.

•Lucienne Cinnamon.

•Kerri Evans.

Like in the previous one here are the reasons for being accepted:

•Nate Jones: He is a cool character, I know him and think that I can do many things with him.

•Nick Jones: The brother of Nate, he have many possible plots in this story.

•Jaylee Kena: I like her, she is simple yet not plain, maybe not the most original but still a pretty nice character.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks: She is a VERY interesting character to write ;)

•Hannah Snow: I just read her personality and already have a few plots for her xD

Also she is a somewhat necessary character.

•Beatrice Locks: I'm not going to lie, I haven't idea of what to do with her but she is in! I like her and that's enough to be one of Harald's victims xD

•Militun Kasun: He is amazing and I think I can do a lot of stuffs with him n.n

•Lucienne Cinnamon: A very detailed and well made character with a LOT of potential in this story.

•Kerri Evans: She is one of the must have for this story... xP

•Lucas Martinez: Characters like him always appear in every total drama season... he will be like "un pez en el agua" xD

• Zacharias Sophie Smyt: Another solid character, I can do so many things with him... he will end being the first boot or actually winning the big prize

And so we have all the girls, that was quick! o.o however we still need one more guy to start this!

If I don't get the last guy before the 14 of this month I will use one of my many OCs to start the story.

I'm currently working on chapter 1 with the accepted characters, it's more like a practice for me to get used to their personalities and their way of talking but is still the first part of chapter 1 with their introduction and a few interactions with the hosts, the second part is actually going to be the first challenge and were the campers really start to make friends enemies and that kind of stuffs xP

HOWEVER... I'm going to use this weekend for "relaxation purposes" and I will not write until the Monday so don't expect the chapter 1 for this weekend...

Also... I must say that I have a few plot ideas for every accepted character BUT this is a Total Drama, everyone will be eliminated eventually and obviously the first ones will not have enough time to be developed and get their plots u.u

There's no going to be a set elimination order, I will chose who is eliminated based on the challenges results and a few others factors...

Ahem... by the way this story happens in a AU after the end of my other fic "total drama: drabble collection" a non competitive story with my characters and a few guests as the cast, in this AU that season ended with a still unknown winner and the main villain Harald becomes the new host o.o

It's not necessary read it but a few others characters from there may appear or make cameos here so you know...

Alright! that's all for now! Until the next update!


	4. Last update!

And here we are with the LAST update!

Firstly, thank to everyone who submitted a character, a few ones were rejected and I REALLY feel bad when I have to reject someone so... sorry guys u.u

Finally we have a full cast!

Boys:

•Nate Jones.

•Nick Jones.

•Militun Kasun.

•Lucas Martinez.

•Zacharias Sophie Smyth.

•Logan Baits.

Girls:

•Jaylee Kena.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks.

•Hannah Snow.

•Beatrice Locks.

•Lucienne Cinnamon.

•Kerri Evans.

Like in the previous one here are the reasons for being accepted:

•Nate Jones: He is a cool character, I know him and think that I can do many things with him.

•Nick Jones: The brother of Nate, he have many possible plots in this story.

•Jaylee Kena: I like her, she is simple yet not plain, maybe not the most original but still a pretty nice character.

•Larissa "Lari" Banks: She is a VERY interesting character to write ;)

•Hannah Snow: I just read her personality and already have a few plots for her xD

Also she is a somewhat necessary character.

•Beatrice Locks: I'm not going to lie, I haven't idea of what to do with her but she is in! I like her and that's enough to be one of Harald's victims xD

•Militun Kasun: He is amazing and I think I can do a lot of stuffs with him n.n

•Lucienne Cinnamon: A very detailed and well made character with a LOT of potential in this story.

•Kerri Evans: She is one of the must have for this story... xP

•Lucas Martinez: Characters like him always appear in every total drama season... he will be like "un pez en el agua" xD

• Zacharias Sophie Smyt: Another solid character, I can do so many things with him... he will end being the first boot or actually winning the big prize

• Logan Baits: He is a pretty versatile character, it's like a Rotom-W works nicely in almost any team xD

So... I'm not even going to give you their stereotypes/labels/titles or whatever you call them, I don't want to spoil anything to you...

Now... a little game: what's Harald favorite music genre?

The first one in answering correctly will win a little advantage granted by Harald in the first challenge!

Also make sure of leaving review, if you're not interested in the story or your character... he or she will be eliminated in a not so friendly way...

But I think all of you're great and will not neglect your characters or that's what I hope o.o

Also a Special Thanks To:

Seven Alice: The Creator of Seven and also my dear sister.

Hideki Sohma: His fic Total Drama Redux and it's second season are a inspiration to me! seriously! a few months ago I lost most of my motivation to write and submit characters but then... Total Drama Redux! it was so amazing! thanks to it's continuous and quick updates, great writing and unexpected plot twists I regain my motivation! He is currently making a second season! go and read it! xD

GirlPower54: She is a amazing writer that made some awesome characters in many syoc stories including this one!

Her interest in this project motivates me a lot!

And YOU: Yes, You! I really appreciate that you are reading all this stuffs and submitting characters to my story! you're the ones who keep me motivated! ;D

[AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?]


	5. Chapter 1 Part1

pre style="word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre-wrap;"Insanity is like gravity!? Part 1.

We start this season inside a plane, not the best or most luxurious plane but at least it can fly...

And here are our campers, you know... the guys who puts their lives on danger to entertain a worldwide fandom of the infamous reality, Total Drama, formerly called "Total Drama: Villains" this season.

And then our two hosts appear!

"I salute you brave campers! ready for your first challenge? nice! now..."

"Hold on your horses Harald, remember that they first have to introduce themselves"  
Interrupted Seven and she is right, we first have to meet each camper.

"I guess you're useful after all... alright little flowers is time to say hi to the world, be mentally prepared to become a victim of this sick game!"

"Please ignore him, we are going to have a little interview with each one of you, this is by all means your introduction so try to make a good first impression."

With a devious grin on his face Harald walks toward the first camper followed by Seven.

"Congratulations for being our first camper on camera! Have something to say?"

-Nick Jones-  
Label: The Villainous Youtuber Age: 18 Height: 5'12

"Nick Jones here! It's great to at last be on total drama!"  
Nick is a young man with fair skin brown eyes, also brown scalp length hair that is gelled to the left and he is currently wearing a navy blue baseball cap.  
Clothing wise he is wearing a Red and blue striped shirt, black jeans, black converses, white socks, a shark tooth necklace and red fingerless gloves.

"Let me remind you that this isn't your normal Total Drama season..."  
Says Harald while at the same time gives a wink to the audience.

"I'm aware of that, I have already studied all the past season villains, even you! however Heather is by far my favorite one!"  
Proclaimed a proud Nick, Harald just keep smiling not too impressed.

"Amazing! Then I hope to see you eliminating some insects soon... NEXT!

The next camper we see is hiding behind her seat and looks really intimidated by Harald's weird costume and awful hair.

"Enjoying your first minutes on television? huh Jaylee?"

-Jaylee Kena-  
Label: The Shy Girl.  
Age: 17.  
Height: 5'1

"I.. I guess..?"  
Said timidly the Scrawny girl that has Pale skin, blue eyes and long brown hair set up in a ponytail.  
She is wearing a unzipped sky blue jacket with a plain purple t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans and brown shoes.

"Oh dear... listen, you have to introduce yourself, try to ignore Harald and the others freaks... that include me by the way, just imagine that you're in your 'happy place"  
Tells Seven upon seeing how scared is the girl and looks like it works!

"H-Hi my name is Jaylee Kena, and I come to... eh? win I guess..?"  
Even if she isn't the image of self confidence at least she manages to introduce herself.

"Where are the interesting campers these days?"  
Mutters Harald to himself while walks toward the next camper who like the previous one is also a girl.

-Larissa Banks-  
Label: The Bubbly Rich Girl.  
Age: 16.  
Height: 5'5

She has an hourglass figure, fair skin, grey colored eyes and long Blond Hair In Curls, her lips are also painted on red.  
Her attire is a immaculate White sundress, a pair of Brown Shoes and a emerald necklace.

"H-he-hello.. Mister host..."  
Half manages to say the poor girl.

"Mister? if you want to be formal with a perfect being like me please call me 'Lord Harald' got it?"

"Yes Lord Harald..!"

"Alright! I actually like this one hehehe... just introduce yourself quickly we haven't all the day..."

"Sure! I'm Larissa Banks, you can call me 'Lari' I hear that this new season will encourage the cheats, dirty tricks and all those evil stuffs so I decide to join the competition and win it fair and square..!"  
Lari was just beginning her speech but Harald get bored and quickly dismisses she.

"An idealist? how pointless, come seven let's meet the next camper."

"Sure, but... nevermind."

"You're the Co-Host if you have something to say just spit it out."

"I would prefer to continue the introductions before say it."

"Suit yourself... Woah..! you know, we cannot have a villain themed season without the Nemesis of Van Hellsing! directly from Transylvania we have the unique Vlad Tepes! also know as the infamous count Dracula!"  
Despite the weirdness of his words Harald isn't far from the truth, the next camper really look like a vampire, he have a muscular build, his skin is REALLY pale like you know... a vampire.  
He have Brown eyes with a scar over his left one and scalp length dark brown hair with a few curls, but not a lot.  
He wears a Red beanie coverings some locks of hair, blue fingerless gloves, black jeans, black shirt, white bow tie, red unzipped jacket, white socks and brown sneakers also carries a gray waterproof digital watch on his left wrist.

-Nate Jones-  
Label: The Creepy Nice Guy.  
Age: 18.  
Height: 5'12

"The hell are you talking about!? I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!"  
Yells the irritated camper to our host.

"Sure... I guess we must have a vampire hunter among the campers so let's play along with our little Nosferatu *chuckles*"

"Grrr..."

"Can you introduce yourself and told us a bit about how you're not a vampire?"  
Said Seven just in time to avoid the first fight between the host and a camper of this season.

"Fine, I'm Nate Jones, I'm the twin brother of the jerk that you introduced first, I come here to show everyone that I'm NOT a vampire and.."

"Not a vampire? how about an zombie? or another undead thing? you have the right skin tone."  
Taunts Harald again.

"Why you..!"

"As I already told... our time is limited so let's meet another camper. See you around my twilight pal!"  
As the hosts walks away toward the next camper a "bleep" can be hear, possibly Nate cursing Harald.

"And here we have Hannah!"

-Hannah Snow-  
Label: The Moody fighter.  
Age: 18 Height: 6'

Hannah have a hourglass figure and is sort of curvy. However, she has long limbs and is also slightly muscular.  
Her skin is lightly tanned and bright.  
Something to note about she is that her left eye is blue, while in contrast the right one is red.  
She have long black hair goes down to her waist and is styled in a braid.  
Compared to the two hosts her clothes are pretty normal looking: a black pair of jeans, a brown leather jacket with a few patches on it, a black tube top and as shoes she uses black combat boots.

"Yeah, the name is Hannah, but you forget my last name: Snow, Hannah Snow or just 'H' for the pals."  
Answer Hannah in a not so friendly tone.

"I see... I think everyone is already afraid of me but a defiant one always make the game more fun if you know what I'm talking about..."

"Listen, I don't know how you managed to become the host but... just don't mess with me, gotcha?"

"Sureeeeee, don't worry I know you want attention but I have to torture all of you with equality hehehehe...!"

"Hump..! you're lucky of being the host!"

"Absolutely right, I love being so lucky."  
Then Seven interrupt the small discussion to remind Harald about the others campers, again...

"A joke becomes very dull and even annoying after hearing it too many times, you know..."

"This is only the second camper which I have argue and the audience love it so... ahem... let's meet the next girl, shall we?"  
Curiously these row of seats was filled mostly with girls, being the Jones brothers the only dudes and as you can guess the next one is also a girl.

-Beatrice Locks-  
Label: The Outcast.  
Age: 16.  
Height: 5'5

"Why you stand there like a fool? are you expecting something from my?"

She is thin, with a small waist, nice hips, a C bust and slender legs, like nate she have very pale skin and gray eyes.  
Most of her hair is in a buzz cut and is black in color, while she has long bangs in the front black, with red tips and also a line of red on the left side of her head going to her mid back.  
She wearing a fish net shirt with white tank top under it and black leather pants, and heavy commando boots, also leather belt, fishnet stockings and a cross necklace.  
She has piercings on her lips. some on her eyebrows, nose, tongue, earrings and belly bottom, however her boddy is littered with scars, the most notables ones are one at the left side of her face and a x shaped scar on her chest.

"Oh dear, please introduce yourself to our international audience."  
Said Seven instead of Harald who got distracted teasing Nate and Hannah.

"I guess that saying my name is enough, as you can read in the above letters my name is Beatrice Locks."

"Letters..? anyways is a pleasure to have you here, I hope you can tolerate Harald and have a nice time with your soon to be friends."

"Whatever."  
Not knowing what more said to Beatrice Seven just walks away to the next row of seats.

"Hi, are you enjoying your time in the plane?"  
Ask Seven to one of the male campers.

-Zacharias Sophie Smyth-  
Label: Socially Awkward Geek.  
Age: 17 Height: 6 foot.

"Hi! I'm Za-cha-rias So-phie Smyth! I'm here to learn and have some fun!"  
Said another camper with Pale skin, this one has light brown freckles by the way. He have big bright dark blue eyes, wears silver glasses, light brown hair that goes to about his ears and flops every direction.  
His clothes aren't too fashion but at least he don't look like the hosts, he have a pale blue shirt with khaki pants that have many zipper on them, red and grey checked vest, sturdy brown lace-up boots.

"It's a pleasure to have you here Zacharias, you surely looks interesting, in a good way."

"Thanks! you also looks really, really, REALLY! interesting! so... why you use those bandages? there's a occult message in your clothes? and do you know what benefits have the other host haircut's? did he lost a bet?"  
Ask and ask and ask again Zacharias, Seven quickly was overcome by all the questions and slowly retreat... but Zacharias follow her and keep making questions and giving her a few anecdotes.

"Ugh... Harald, introduce the others campers..!"  
Harald, who was still teasing Nate blink and leave Nate alone to keep doing his work as host.

"I think you're going to introduce the remaining ones"

"That was the idea but... I'm having a little talk with Zacharias if you didn't noticed."

"Just shut up him already."

"Why? he isn't doing anything wrong."

"Wrong and annoying are usually the same but do whatever you want... now let's meet our next camper! So what's your name?"  
Ask Harald to another guy, Seven however was stuck with Zacharias, he talking and she nodding to everything he said.

"My name? how do you don't know who I am?"

-Lucas Martinez-  
Label: The Spoilt Brat.  
Age: 18.  
Height: 6'4

"Oh yeah... you're our little spoilt rich kid, Lucy Martinez!"  
He is a beautiful boy, like dazzlingly beautiful. Tall, elegant, beautiful, and striking are the words to describe him.  
He have a fit, light muscle, tallish, lean model like physique, Caramel smooth skin, greeny/yellow eyes with long eyelashes and short dark brown hair, that makes you think in chocolate.  
And just look at his clothes! Pale pink shirt, with tight black pants, black suspenders, a light brown fedora which has a dark brown and pink stripped band, dark blue round mirror glasses, Topsider dark blue with brown patches, leather boatshoes and a ton of accessories! belts, ear rings, bow ties, suspenders, hats- all sorts, shoe laces, bangles, chains, canes and looking his bags is obviously that he have a lot more of the likes! well he is rich after all...

"The name is LUCAS Martinez, not Lucy..."

"It's the same."  
Smirk Harald.

"Listen, you look like a smart and handsome host and I'm the most perfect competitor around so how about if you show me the way to the VIP place of this shitty plane?"

"What a kind words but I'm afraid that I'm the only perfect being here so... you're stuck here with your lovely fellow campers."  
Lucas sight and then freak out when Zacharias appears out of nowhere at his side and begins to ask him a lot of questions about his look and his bags. Harald only laugh and walk towards the next girl.

"You must already know the drill, your name and blah, blah, blah..."

-Lucienne Cinnamon-  
Label: The lovely girl.  
Age: 17.  
Height: 5'6

"Well, hello Mister host, my name is Lucienne Cinnamon, however my friends calls me "Lucy" and everyone here looks like possible friends! so call me Lucy."  
Lucienne... I mean Lucy is a not so tall and skinny girl with a few sexy curves, her skin is rosy pale, her eyes yellow and her hair is peach colored and straight, it has a bang that covers her forehead and nearly reaches her eyes, is styled in a pair of twintails yet is still loose, it's about shoulder length.  
She wears a maroon maid dress with a white and frilly apron, black and white stripped stockings, black shoes with ribbons and red ribbons in her twintails.

"This is odd, you actually look normal and I ask for bunch of freaks and psychos... those damn producers..!"  
Cursed a disappointed Harald.

"What's the problem? I'm sure I can be a great addition to this cast."

"Ignore him... he is always like that, if you survive enough challenges you would get used to him."  
Tells Seven in her always cold and monotonous tone.

"You actually look like a best host than Harald! let's be friends miss co-host!"

"There's no need to be so formal, "Seven is enough..."  
Suddenly Zacharias appear out of nowhere -again- to ask another question.

"why Seven? because is the luckiest number? do you have a tattoo with a number seven in your face? a scar? seven scars!? or...?"

"Hey! you already had enough screen time!"  
Yells Harald.

"I know... but I don't know why she goes by the nickname "Seven", the doubt is consuming me!"

"Alright, alright! listen, I'm not going to repeat this, she is called seven because she was the seventh camper in being eliminated the past season, she was the seventh camper in return after the merge and she was eliminated again and end in seventh place! happy?"  
Explain an annoyed Harald to everyone.

"That's not why..."  
Seven was about to correct the most likely made-up backstory of her nickname but then she looks at everyone, then to Harald and then to Zacharias.

"Yeah... that's why."  
Lied Seven to calm down Zacharias.

"You look like a funny guy, let's be friendly!"  
Tells a happy Lucy to Zacharias.

"Sure! ...!"

"Yeah, whatever Lucy and Zach now are friends or something like that... NEXT!"  
That was Harald who quickly go to greet another camper, this time a girl.

-Kerri Evans-  
Label: The Child.  
Age: 17.  
Height: 5'2

"I'm bored, I don't like sitting here..! uh? wow! you're the host! you're so cute!"  
The girl is very thin and not very muscular. She does still have a body more of a woman her skin is a little on the pale side, her eyes dark brown and long straight dark brown hair that goes to her hips, parted to the left. Her bangs are the same length as the rest of her hair.  
Right now she is wearing short dark blue dress that ties around her neck with a black T shirt underneath and knee high black converse.

"This little one is Kerri Evans our hyper energetic chick of the season! I'm not overly happy of possibly having another annoying camper but I'm sure I'm not the only one who gets annoyed so easily... and by the way I'm not cute, I'm beautiful."  
Explains Harald, and seriously, beautiful isn't the word I would use to describe him...

"How about "handsome"!? sounds more manly!"  
Reply Kerri.

"Not bad, Not bad at all, maybe she will survive more than two challenges..."

"So? so? when we are going to have a challenge? I already want to meet my teammates!"

"Everyone here CAN be your teammates so you better start to talk with them."

"But what if they end in the opposite team!? that will be not fair! absolutely unfair! unfair!"  
Cries Kerri in a childish tone.

"And... she already bored me, we're almost done only two campers remain in the shadows, let's introduce them to finish this charade and start the real fun.."  
He is right, only two more campers are still not introduced, also... Harald seems to be in a rush.  
Actually Seven also looks kinda nervous, like... anyways the second last camper is here!

"Dude, what up man!"

-Logan "Scab" Baits-  
Label: The Skater Dude Age: 18.  
Heights: 6'1

This guy have an Athletic and Slim build, Olive White skin, Hazel color eyes and Dark Brown, Shaggy long hair.  
About clothing he wears a Red tanktop, green cargo shorts, with grey DC shoes and a backwards black snapback.

"Yo! our Geoff! our second last camper and resident skater, Logan Baits!"  
Yells Harald to the audience.

"That's me, dude! but you forget the nickname, Scab!"

""Scab"? for real? I will call you "second last" that's suits you more than scab or the skater dude!"

-Logan "Scab" Baits-  
Label: "Second Last".  
Age: 18.  
Heights: 6'1

"That actually sounds cool! but I'm a skater! so I prefer to be recognized as one, dude!"

"Whatever pal, just make sure to get hurt soon, you looks like the type of camper that gets badly hurt and is evacuated..."  
Smirks a devilish looking Harald.

"Evacuated!? no man! I'll be fine! nothing can stop scab!"

"We will see that... and finally here is our last camper! the last one! don't give me that face, I know you're excited!"

"I'm actually relieved that at last we're going to finish this..."  
Half whisper Seven but apparently only Nate notices what she just said...

"It's a pleasure to be here, my name is Milutin Kasun, it's a bit weird to be in a competence made for villains but so far everyone looks like nice persons, the two host actually looks amazing and my only complain is how rusty is this plane if you give me the chance I can improve it's functionality."  
That was a interesting first impression.

-Milutin Kasun-  
Label: The Eccentric Genius.  
Age: 18.  
Height: 6'0

Milutin is thin and lanky young man with sickly pale white skin, Brown eyes with heavy bags under them, possibly due to sleep deprivation, black hair that reaches roughly a quarter of the way down his back, even when held in his signature ponytail.  
His clothing helps to show why he is called eccentric... he looks like he stepped out of the early 1900's wearing a wicker boating hat on his head, a brown unbuttoned frock coat which also doubles as his tool box, tan khakis being held up by suspenders. His shirt is a button up plain white shirt covered up by a grey dress vest which he uses to hold his pocket watch. On his feet he wears old combat boots and has white gaiters, coming up halfway between his foot and knee, over them with his khakis tucked in bulging a bit at the top and thin brass wire glasses and always has a cane with him.  
Overall he didn't look bad at all at least in comparison with Harald.

"He is by all means our resident inventor, he works with crowds or something like that..."

"Actually yes, I'm specialized in crowd controls using my inventions, all of them are based in sound or magnetism two of th..!"  
Before Milutin trails off he is interrupted by Harald.

"Yeah, we are going to have a entire season to know all your oddities, so anything else? I mean, anything SHORT."

"Well... I'm also interested in your hologram, it's quite good, I bet that no one else has noticed it!"  
Did he say hologram..?

"Wonderful! I think no one would notice it..."  
Then Harald entire body flickered revealing that as Militun said he is just an hologram! all the campers where shocked at that.

"For real!?"  
Ask Nick.

"That gives me a bad feeling..."  
That was Nick brother, Nate.

"So, no need to keep faking anymore..."  
Whispered Seven to herself.

"Now listen everyone! this plane is on auto pilot and will run out of fuel in like... fifteen minutes!"  
Now everyone pass from being shocked to scared! a few ones actually look kinda excited...

"Welcome to your first challenge... here I have TEN parachutes, Seven has her own so don't worry about her, worry about yourself! you now must be villains to win this! it's eat or be eaten, ONE of you will jump without a parachute..."

"Two."  
Interrupt Beatrice.

"Pretty sharp... let me explain the challenge first! you must fight your soon to be teammates and friends to get the safety of a parachute, one of you will be left to die or jump without a parachute AND someone else is going to have this 'special' parachute."  
He points toward Seven who is holding a perfect and futuristic looking parachute.

"And who is that someone? can it be me? I think it's me!"  
Tells Nick in a pretty arrogant tone.

"That someone is... Lucas!"  
Upon saying this Seven gives Lucas the parachute.

"Looks like at last you recognize me as the main character of this reality, nothing personal but seriously, I'm the most beautiful it was pretty obvious that..."

"Shut up already Lucas! let's me finish what I'm saying..! ahem... you Lucas, are the villain of the day! that's mean you have an absolutely unfair advantage!"  
Explained Harald again.

"Villain..? whatever, if that gives me more advantage I'm fine with it."

"It wasn't easy but after meeting all of you I decide that Lucas is our villain of the day because everyone hates a spoiled rich kid!"  
Declared the Harald's hologram.

"Tsk... I really wanted to be the villain of the day..!"  
Swears an angry Nick.

Then Seven takes Lucas with her and open the plane door showing the not so big island in middle of the ocean.

"Ready?"  
Ask Seven.

"*Gulp* Can you give me a moment... all this wind is going to ruin my hair..!"  
That was Lucas answer, even with parachute he looks a bit afraid of jumping.

"Ok, take your time."  
After saying this Seven jumps out of the plane.

"By the way... a few parachutes may not open, the only one that is 100% safe is Lucas's one, and you can still take it from him..."  
Hearing this everyone turns to Lucas.

"I'm out of here... GAAAAAAHHHH!"  
And so Lucas jumped, leaving the remaining campers and our host hologram in the plane...

"Perfect! our villain has escaped! Now let's start... NOW!"  
And then the hologram vanished but before we can see anything else the image change.

•Location: Harald's Mansion.

Now we can see the real Harald sitting inside a fancy room and taking a cup of tea.

"Welcome to my mansion, as you can guess it's safely located in the island but that's another story..."  
Then Seven enters from a window with her parachute landing near Harald.

"Looks like you're safe as well..."

"No thanks to you."  
That was Seven emotionless answer, nothing new.

"You should show a little more emotion, we are in television after all... anyways we already run out of time for this episode so let's do a quick resume, shall we?"

"Sure, we meet our campers, luckily they aren't a bunch of psychos as we expected and then we throw the first challenge out of the blue."  
Told Seven.

"A eat or be eaten challenge where someone is going to be left behind and someone else already gets an unfair advantage, that someone is our rich kid Lucas who already jump with his villainous parachute, who will claim the remaining parachutes? Most importantly who will be left behind to die? Wanna find out? then don't miss the second part of this episode of Total Drama: Villains!"  
And with those last words the episode ends.

A/N: Uff... I can't believe that it takes me so long to finish this x.x I'm really sorry for the delay but I wasn't happy with the last part and rewrite it like ten times... add the fact that I'm not that good writing in English and a severe author block but those are only excuses so... sorry again, hopefully the next chapter is going to be ready before the next weekend!

Now, Now... give me your opinion! who are your favorite and your most hated character so far? do I portrait your character correctly? someone needs more screen time? any constructive criticism?

Also, do you see any pairings? a soon to be couple? two characters that you want to see together? if so then tell me in the reviews! I also want to add romance to this so you know...

And don't worry no one is gonna die, maybe a few camers will end badly hurt... but there isn't going to be any character death!

/pre 


	6. Preview

We can see a small scene with Logan and Lucy about to jump of the plane.

"You must JUMP!"

Yells Logan before jumping.

Then another short scene with Harald on the beach of the island talking to someone.

"There isn't anything like justice on this island... you win or you lose."

And a last scene with Harald speaking to everyone.

"As in any Total Drama you're going to be split on two teams..."

Then a green flag with a black owl appears.

"...The Deadly Owls!"

Another flag appears on the screen, this one was red in color with a black crow.

"...And the Merciless Crows!"

"Can't we have a team called the Magnificent Falcons?"

Ask Zacharias.

"Nope."

Answer Harald with a evil grin on his face.


End file.
